The man named Deeks
by Hoosier65
Summary: How did Marty Deeks become Marty Deeks. My shot at a back story for Deeks. My first one shot so let me know your thoughts. Mostly some fun with our detective for my pleasure.


**Ok, this is a 1 shot about Deeks back story. Something to have a little fun with while I try to figure out where my next idea goes. I get lots of plot ideas but few stories to go with em! It's a little long but didn't want to break it. This is also my first one shot so let me know how I did.**

It was a typical Monday and the agents were thankful. It had been a long flight back from Russia and they all were nursing some bruised from the various confrontations, but they all quietly rejoiced that it turned into a no case Monday so paperwork and cold cases were the order of the day. The banter was flying around the bull pen like moths to a flame and it was only 1:00 pm. It could only go downhill from here.

"The only thing better than paperwork Monday is the end of paperwork Monday" offered Deeks as he stretched out full length in his chair and let out a kind of squeak and then a self-satisfied "aaahh". Then he began telling the latest story on his little brother. As much as the agents liked what he was doing, getting a blow by blow was not part of the deal, especially for Kensi since she had heard them all twice at least.

Sam interjected "the only thing worse than paperwork Monday is paperwork Monday and motor mouth Marty" bringing a chuckle to everyone.

'You're just jealous" offered Deeks with a big grin when his phone rank. "Lt. Bates, what's up?" After listening for a few minutes, Deeks visibly (to Kensi anyway) clouded up. "Ok be there in 30." Then he stood up to leave. Kensi spotted a tear start to fall.

"Marty" is all she said. Both agents looked up at the use of his first name. Even though they knew about the 2 of them.

He stopped long enough to say "it's Jimmy" and then literally ran out of the building.

Kensi slumped down in her chair and said "Oh my God, no. Please let him be ok. Marty doesn't need this on top of IA, work and trying to make us work.

"You wanta fill in the holes here Kens" questioned G.

"Short version as it's his story. Jimmy Deeks is the cop that took Marty in after he shot his dad and his mom walked cause he shot 'the only man in her life' as she said. He took Marty in and raised him. Helped him get scholarships to college and law school. Deeks still worked up to 3 jobs to pay his way. He wouldn't take a dime from Jimmy." Sam and G looked at each other. "Yea I know, but this part of his life is really personal and it hurts to talk about it. He bawled like a baby when he told me the whole thing. Jimmy taught him how to be a man, how to make good decisions and how to deal with and deflect the feelings on insecurity cause of his parents. That's the humor and goofy swagger he has, but know his scars run deep, he just hides em really well."

Deeks didn't show up till Wednesday. Kensi had gotten a text from him saying he needed a night to himself but would call if he needed to talk.

Wednesday morning he was at his desk as everyone arrived. He collected everyone-Hetty, Granger, the wonder twins and the 3 agents. "Friday morning someone very close to me will be put to rest. I am delivering the eulogy and would like all of you to attend. I will make sure that you get into the cathedral and close to the front. I will send Hetty the details. Kensi tells me she gave you the short version so you know enough. I honestly need you there. You are the only family I have now." With that he got up and left red eyed and tears forming. Kensi started after him but he stopped and shook his head saying "thank you but I'll be ok. You do your job and stay safe."

After he left the agents, twins, Hetty and Granger all just stared at each other for several minutes. Finally Kensi said "guys, he is falling apart over this. Jimmy is the only adult that gave a crap about him for a long time and now he was shot trying to rescue a little girl who was kidnapped. What he just said was really hard for him so you know how important it is. If not for him then do it for me."

To the surprise of everyone Granger was the first to speak "We will all be there agent Blye. Deeks was a pain in my side for a long time, but when he still hugged me after the 'tunnel case' I realized how important other things were. Also, for the record Kensi, Donnie would definitely approve. Despite what he thinks of himself sometimes, Deeks is good to the bone and he would die for you. That is all your dad could ask. Any questions."

Sam said "no, I owe that man. I'm sure Michelle and Kam would want to come, can you swing that Hetty?"

She nodded and said "I can also cover Joelle if you wish agent Callen." He just nodded. They discussed the plans for the day of the funeral. It was agreed they would get a stretch limo just to reduce the traffic and allow them all to arrive at the same time.

That day arrived and the NCIS entourage arrived. They were met by Lt. Bates. He said "Marty asked me to take special care of you and to warn you that he may look a little different. Now if you will follow me to your seats." He took them to the fourth row, just behind several Assistant Chiefs of LAPD.

As they sat waiting for the start of the funeral, they realized the size of the cathedral and the sea of blue that surrounded them. They had already been awed by the fact that the road in was lined for the last mile by men in uniform, cops and firemen, plus several squad cars and fire engines with lights, flashers and sirens. "They do honor their own" said Hetty.

"There has to be police from all over the country here" said Sam. Deeks must have had one hell of a role model."

Soon they heard the sound of bagpipes. The priest moved to the podium and said "please stand."

As they stood, they looked back up the aisle to see Deeks-clean shaven with a high and tight-leading a coffin and honor guard into the sanctuary. At the altar area Deeks barked halt, seats and the guard took their seats. Marty took his seat beside who the team assumed was Jimmy's wife. After the priests part of the ceremony, he announced "the family of Jimmy Deeks has asked that Detective Sergeant Martin Deeks give the eulogy after which we will have the processional and proceed to the grave site.

Deeks stood, bent over and gave the widow a hug and kiss on the cheek, whispered something in her ear and then reached over and put a hand on the shoulder of what must be Jimmy's son. He was in uniform so he had followed his father.

Marty spoke for about 15 minutes, offering a couple stories and the usual platitudes then he said "finally I want to say that this amazing man, husband, father and police officer is the reason I stand here today."

At this time one of the men in front of Kensi (Sam and G were on either side of her) leaned to the man next to him and said "Gotta hand it to Deeks, not the most liked but every man in undercover will tell you if you want a clean, solid bust and your ass covered, you need Deeks as your partner. He does it right and good. Have you dumped that IA thing yet?"

"Gonna do that next week and yea, I agree. He is a colossal pain in the ass but he's the right kind of pain. Honest as the day is long and wants only to pass it on to other officers. I only wish we had more of his kind of aggravation."

Kensi smiled and G and Sam both patted her leg acknowledging what had just been said.

Deeks went on "He took pity on an 11 year old kid that was so screwed up as to be hopeless. He taught me to think like a man, act like a man and make good decisions. He taught me that the most important thing in life was to make a positive difference. If we all do that 2 or 3 times then soon we change the world. I have tried my best to honor that legacy. In closing I would offer this. Jenny if you or Jimmy Jr. ever need anything, you call me. No matter what, I'll be there."

With that Deeks went down, took his place at the front of the casket (leading out) and barked, "Positions now" and the pall bearers moved to the casket and the bag pipe player took position in front of Deeks. Jimmy's family stood up and moved next to Marty, one on each side and they linked arms. "Forward" came the order from Marty. The bagpipes began playing as they escorted the casket to the Hearst.

At the grave site the priest gave the usual ashes to ashes and then nodded to Marty. "Flag" was all he said. While they were folding the flag, Sam noticed the man setting in front of them and introduced himself very quietly.

"Can you tell me what all those bars on Detective Deeks shield stand for?"

"Sure" he whispered. "He has received the Medal of Valor twice, he has the equivalent of a purple heart with 2 clusters-shot twice and knifed once-and the LAPD's highest honor, the Medal of Heroism" for running into a burning building to save a little girl. Took 4 months to grow his hair back after that. He had to settle for desk duty. He was so annoying, I almost shot him. But as big a pain as he is, I'll take 10 of him. He makes me look real good as Assistant Chief for undercover ops."

At that point the flag had been folded and Marty presented it to Jimmy's widow "with thanks from the city he loved Jeannie and if you need anything, I'd better be your first call." The he stood and as the bag pipes started playing Amazing Grace, he gave the traditional slow salute and took his place at the head of the casket. Kensi noticed a tear coming out from under his Ray-Bans and dearly wanted to hold him.

Finally it was over. Everyone was leaving but Deeks was standing there staring at the casket as the 3 agents approached him, they heard "dammit Jimmy, you are the one person I can go to as a moral compass. You made me a decent person. How do I go on from here?"

The 3 agents approached him, Kensi locking fingers with him and Sam and G simply putting a hand on his shoulders. Finally Kensi said "You've got us Marty. We're your family too." And with that she squeezed his hand as they stood there.

 **Fade to black. I know a little syrupy but what the hell. No worse than a lot of stuff I've read. Just had to throw it out there as a back story since the season 6 finale left me a little unsatisfied. Let the reviewing begin.**


End file.
